Puisque tu pars
by Ael98
Summary: OS Barry/Iris. ATTENTION, SPOILERS EPISODE 23 SAISON 1! Juste avant que Barry ne parte sauver sa mère dans le passé, Iris demande à le voir. Ce qu'elle a lui dire risque fort de le faire réfléchir à son choix une seconde fois...


**PUISQUE TU PARS**

 _Petit OS Barry/Iris. [SPOILER EPISODE 23 SAISON 1] Avant que Barry ne parte dans le passé pour sauver sa mère, Iris demande à le voir. Ce qu'elle va lui dire le poussera peut-être à revoir ses choix…_

 _(Attention, si vous n'en êtes qu'au début de la série, il y a pas mal de spoil dans cet OS!)_

Il avait pris sa décision. Il avait dû y réfléchir longuement avant. Envisager toutes les possibilités. Mesure l'ampleur des conséquences de son choix. Mais il avait fini par trancher. Il était retourné voir Wells, avait réglé les détails techniques avec toute l'équipe. Alors qu'il calculait la vitesse qu'il devrait atteindre avec Caitlin, Cisco et le professeur Stein, Iris fit irruption dans la pièce.

\- Barry !

Au son de la voix de sa meilleure amie, il releva la tête. Il lui lança un regard étonné.

\- Iris ?

\- Je peux te voir en privé un instant ?

Barry jeta un regard à ses collègues.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je reviens dans une minute…

Ils hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation, et il suivit Iris qui l'entraînait dans les couloirs de Star Labs.

\- On va où ?

\- Dehors.

Une fois dans la rue, ils firent quelques pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea finalement Barry.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle.

\- Hum… Tu pourrais m'emmener à notre endroit habituel s'il te plaît ? Là où l'on réfléchit ? Là où j'ai vu Flash, là où…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle sentit qu'on l'attrapait. Deux secondes plus tard à peine, ils étaient sur le toit.

\- Tu sais que je ne m'y suis toujours pas habituée ? sourit-elle en regardant son meilleur ami.

\- Tu voulais me parler ?

Iris se mordit la lèvre, et Barry pensa qu'elle était vraiment mignonne. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Non.

\- Eh bien, hum… J'ai entendu que… que tu avais pris ta décision… commença la jeune femme.

\- En effet. Il faut dire que j'ai été bien conseillé.

\- Eh bien… Puisque tu pars, je voulais juste te dire que…

Elle s'interrompit.

\- Que quoi, Iris ? insista son ami.

\- Euh… Non, rien, oublie, se ravisa-t-elle.

\- Non, ça avait l'air important. Que quoi Iris ?

\- Rien… Rien…

Elle détourna la tête. Barry posa doucement les mains sur son visage, pour la faire pivoter. Il abaissa un peu la tête, pour être à sa hauteur. Ils n'étaient qu'à une trentaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il la fixa dans les yeux intensément.

\- Que quoi, Iris ? souffla-t-il doucement.

\- Puisque tu pars…. Puisque rien ne sera comme avant… Puisque tu ne seras plus vraiment toi, et que je ne serai plus vraiment moi… Puisque je vais oublier tout ça… Puisque ce que je vais faire n'aura aucune incidence… Puisque tu pars, Barry, alors je voulais que tu saches que… que…

\- Que quoi ?

\- Je…

Elle baissa les yeux, embarrassée. C'était si difficile à avouer, plus difficile encore que ce qu'elle ne s'imaginait !

\- Je…

Barry attrapa son menton et le releva.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider, murmura-t-il.

Il s'approcha, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le souvenir de leur baiser échangé au parc lors de la journée qui n'avait pas eu lieu lui revint en mémoire. Il eut des flashbacks de tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, depuis qu'il était petit. Dire qu'il allait peut-être perdre tout ça en retournant dans le passé…

Iris mit fin au baiser, et entoura son cou de ses bras. Elle se serra contre lui.

\- Je ressens quelque chose pour toi, Barry Allen. Depuis longtemps… Très longtemps… Si longtemps… Désolée de ne pas m'en être aperçue avant… Il a fallut que je réalise que tu partes pour…. Pour réaliser que… que ce drôle de sentiment que je ressentais quand j'étais à tes côtés, c'était… c'était de l'amour… Je… Puisque tu pars, je peux te l'avouer Barry… Je t'aime…

Le cœur de Barry se serra.

\- Iris, je…

\- Je sais que tout va changer… Que le nouveau moi n'aura peut-être pas encore admis ses sentiments… Mais, il faut que tu saches que… que ce n'est qu'une question de temps. J'ai toujours été amoureuse de toi, Barry. Ne te laisse pas berner par mes quelconques petits-amis. Qui sait, dans cette nouvelle vie, peut-être que je ne rencontrerai jamais Eddie… Peut-être que nous sortirons ensemble dès l'adolescence… Peut-être que nous nous marierons… Que nous aurons des enfants… Peut-être que je m'appellerai Iris Allen, qui sait ?

Barry sourit.

\- Non, souffla-t-il. Iris West-Allen.

Elle le regarda avec un air interrogateur.

\- Je ne suis pas très noms-composés, tu sais ?

\- On verra ça dans quelques années, fit-il, amusé.

Il la serra contre lui.

\- Bien… Je pense qu'il faut que tu y ailles… finit par admettre Iris avec une pointe de regret dans la voix. Souviens-toi de ce moment dans ta nouvelle vie, Barry…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'oublierai jamais… murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Iris.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se détacher de lui.

\- Adieu, Barry…

Un éclair, et il n'était plus là. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu chuchoter :

\- A bientôt, Iris West-Allen.

Lorsqu'il arriva à Star Labs, sa décision était prise. Iris ne s'appellerait pas Iris Allen, mais bien Iris West-Allen. Il l'avait vu dans le journal. Il courut, courut, plus vite qu'il n'avait jamais courut. Il arriva chez lui, enfin, dans son ancienne maison. Il regarda l'homme en jaune tuer sa mère, caché derrière une porte. Il détourna un peu le regard, mais le cri de Nora Allen le percuta de plein fouet. Une fois Eobard Thawnes disparut, il se précipita vers sa mère, et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

\- C'est moi maman, c'est Barry.

Elle le fixa avec un regard vide. Barry caressa doucement sa joue.

\- Désolée, maman, murmura-t-il. Mais je ne peux pas changer le futur. Je t'aime maman. Mais je me suis construit une nouvelle vie. Une vie géniale. Ne t'inquiète pas, papa va bien. J'ai… On s'est bien occupé de moi… Tu sais, Joe West ? Il a été formidable. Tu sais, maman, je… je suis sûre que tu serais fière de voir ce que je suis devenu… Je suis un super-héros, maman. Je suis Flash. Je suis l'homme le plus rapide du monde. Je sauve des vies ! J'ai un bon travail, qui me plait, à la police, avec Joe, tu sais ? Il a un équipier formidable, il s'appelle Eddie… Mon patron est un peu dur, mais au fond je l'aime bien. Je l'estime beaucoup. J'ai aussi des amis géniaux, maman. Fidèles. Ils s'appellent Cisco, et Caitlin. Et je suis amoureux, de la plus belle fille du monde. De la meilleure des journalistes. Son sourire, maman, il est… Mais tu la connais, c'est Iris… Iris West… Et tu sais quoi, maman ? Je vais avoir une promotion. Devenir chef de la CCPD. Et surtout… je vais me marier… Tu vois maman ? J'ai une vie géniale, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… Je pense à toi tous les jours, maman, et c'est dur sans toi. C'est pas pareil. Je ne t'oublie pas. Mais j'ai compris une chose. Il faut que j'arrête de vivre dans le passé, maman. Sinon… je vais rater mon présent… Tu me manques, maman, et je t'aime. Je t'aimerais toujours…

Le regard de Nora Allen n'avait pas bougé. Avec un soupir, Barry lui ferma les yeux. Il se pencha et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

\- Au revoir, maman…

Et il repartit. Joe l'attendait. Cisco et Caitlin, aussi. Et surtout… la future grande journaliste Iris West-Allen… Il avait réglé ses comptes avec son passé, et il se sentait bien à présent. Prêt à enfin réellement vivre sa vie… Iris avait tort. Il n'était pas parti. Ou du moins, il était revenu. Ils allaient pouvoir être heureux, maintenant. Et c'était ce qui comptait. Il pensa encore une fois « Iris West-Allen », et il sourit. Oui, son futur s'annonçait radieux.

* * *

 _Voilà, c'était mon premier OS sur "The Flash", j'espère qu'il vous a plu! Au départ je voulais juste faire la scène d'adieu, en laissant entendre que Barry changerait le passé, et que tout changerait, mais au final je me suis laissée emporter et j'ai voulu faire une fin plus heureuse, où Barry avait enfin réglé ses comptes avec son passé, et où il pouvait vivre heureux avec Iris West-Allen ;)_


End file.
